A New Battle
by AmuUsagi
Summary: A new enemy. A new plan. A New team. The mew mew team is gone and a new threat arrives. Ichigo has changed and so have her friends. 4 years have past since the battle with deep blue. The earth is at piece and safe. As far as everyone thought, but the aliens are back, but not the one's you were hoping for. Ready for the new battle? You better be, because it's here.
1. Chapter 1

Amu: Hello Reader This Is My First FanFiction So Please Be Nice.

Kissh: Reader? What reader? -looks around- I don't see anyone reading this.

Amu: Shut It Kisshu You Pain In The Ass! -Throws a book at kissh-

Kissh: -dodges- What the hell did I do wrong?!

Ichigo: You did a whole lot of wrong. Well anyways time for the disclaimer part! Amuusagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, hopefully she never will and-

Amu: What's That Supposed To Mean!

Ichigo: Just saying if you were to be in control of Tokyo Mew Mew hell would freeze over.

Amu: It Would Not Be A Bad Thing. Yes Ayama Might End Up Dead And Stuff, But Hey It Would Be An Amazing Death.

Ayama: I'm going to die in this aren't I?

Amu: Maybe, But Anyways Onto The Story My kittens :) Nyaw~

The broadcast started at noon. The news reporter to speak first was a well toned man with brown eyes and black hair. He seemed young and very new at the job. 'City of Tokyo 4 years after the horrid day of the unknown destruction. This Message is to the 5 wonderful girls who gave their lives to protect us against the unknown monsters. This is a the fourth anniversary of their deaths. No one knew who the Mew Mews really were, but they will forever be remembered in our hearts. Now for a moment of silence of the Mew's . . . . . .' a few seconds past of the screen and then the news man spoke again. "Now for some breaking news. The appearance of a mystery Black Cat women has happened again. Could this black cat have something to do with the missing Mew's. Could the Mew's still be alive? To put your questions to rest my people. The Mew's are dead there bodys have been found... at least what the police think are there bodies. We can not show any images of their bodies. Again a moment of silence for these wonderful women who saved us. ...' another few seconds past of silence. I was getting annoyed now with this. Would he just give us the report on the black cat already! 'I'm sorry its just so' The tv flashed off then on and now there was a woman reporter on. 'sorry about that my colleague was a very big fan of the 5 Mew's. To the news. Is the mysterious Black Cat a mew? Could she be related to Mew Strawberry or is she just a new stranger? No one has seen a good image of her and no one knows her identity. If you find anything out about our new hero of the night please give our station a call at ***-****.' I turned the TV off and rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the news reporters.

Minki licked my hand. A sweet small dog she is. No wonder why Minto loved her so much. The Mew's are they really dead? Why yes they are. Is there anyone of them left. I would have to say no to that. The Mew's are gone and dead, but there is a new hero. Black Cat. Or shall we say Ichigo Momomiya. You thought they were dead dead didn't you? No I meant that they are no longer mew's. They are all alive and breathing and living good lives.

Minto and Zakuro became singers and are in a duet band that is very popular to over 6 other countries other than japan. They go on world tours once a year every year. They instantly became popular one because Zakuro is a famous model and actress and two because Minto is rich. Many people enjoy there harmonic melody voices. They are on tour now in america. Do they date? Are they lezbos? Maybe but I see them more as the sisters type, but sometimes I wonder If I may be wrong about it.

Lettus has became a master stuff animal maker, but it's only a small business. She sells them at cafe mew mew when she has the free time since she's busy with school activities. She has changed a little. Made more friends. Isn't a total shy girl. She finally grew a backbone. The fight against deep blue changed her. She now could stand her own ground in a fight.

Purin still has her siblings to support, but her dad comes by for visits 3 times a year and brings back many things. Purin works at cafe mew to help support her siblings even though her dad gives them plenty of money for food and such. Maybe she just loves working at the cafe with Lettuce to help. I forgot to mention that Lettus still works at cafe mew on the weekends.

Now for me. Wait you didn't know yet that I am Ichigo your favorite catgirl? Well now you know. Since the fight against Deep Blue I took a turn south. I thought my life was perfect now that there was peace to the world. I was very wrong in the end Ayama left me for a girl in england leaving me here in Tokyo. Remember in the news report about the Black Cat? Yes i've said it before it's me. Why did I make such a person. Well because theres still villains I have to fight to protect for the future of the earth.

A new form of enemy has appeared, but off of akasaka-san and ryou's raydars. I've noticed them a year ago. I was on a field trip to some brand new soda factory. It is one of the top soda companies in japan with little over half a year. One of the fastest growing companies. I didn't see anything of it, just a normal soda company, but again I was wrong. I met my new enemy and my next mission.

During the tour through the factory I got... well a little side tracked and well sort of lost my group. I ran around the building for a while to find them. I accidentally found a room that said 'Do No Enter'. I gave up on my group and went inside. Didn't think any harm would come from it. I'm a super powered cat Girl anyways. It ends up that behind that door was an office. I went to turn around, but then I heard people coming from the other direction so I decided to run into the room. I hide behind a three seater sofa and the two man came in closed the door and without them knowing... Gave a Mew their secret plans.

"These humans are fools. Look what they have done to this planet. It's full of filth." Man one spoke.

I crawled over to a side of the couch and looked at one of the men. The man spoke."When our ancestors demolished this planet they made a new species to replace the one that ran away." He had grey hair, brown eyes and was short and chubby. "Narthu I think they should have left such a place like this to no creature. Our people should have stayed here instead of running around making new places with the grey aqua."

"grey aqua?" I said out loud quietly.

The man addressed as Naruth spoke. "I was thrown out by my own people for such ideas Zarthu."

"Brother-"

"For my sons safety let us just act like these humans." The man walked into my view and my heart stopped beating for a second. He looked exactly like Deep Blue.

I almost screamed at the sight of the evil man, but I kept my lips sealed. The only difference about the man is his ears were not pointed and he had tanned skin. He looked so much like Deep Blue. C-could he be... Related.

"Out of all the planets my chose this one?"

"My brothers soul was destroyed on this planet. He led the second kingdom to this planet in hope of saving them, but with his power he gained he went evil and cold. Forgetting about his people leaving them in the snow. He was killed by those... mew mews and by his son."

"Do you wish for revenge?"

"I do, but my brother was a true fool. In the end the Mews gave some Grey aqua to his men and they went home saving the second kingdom. I hate them for his death, but I thank them for saving some of the second people."

"Why are you here now?" Zarthu asked

"I am thank full to the mews and hate them, but they are dead says many of the people of this planet."

"Then now is the perfect time to enslave the humans!"

"No we do not have enough power for that yet."

"What do you mean by yet?" There was a short pause. "That was your plan wasn't it?" Zarthu asked

Narthu smirked at his friend. "Perhaps."

The door slammed open and a teen boy appeared next to Narthu. I couldn't see his face. He had long blond hair , tall and his ears were a bit pointy. "You signed me up to go to 'school'? Whatever that is. Why would you do this father?" The boy said in a soft gentle voice.

"I just thought it would be nice if you would enjoy your-"

The boy cut his father off. "If you want me to help you take over this planet I will help, but I refuse to be forced to enter a place filled with many of those foolish humans."

"Very well then my boy. I will not force you, but please think it over. You are the prince." Narthu patted his son's head and left the room with Zarthu by his side. They closed the door behind them.

The boy turned around and I saw his face. His very wonderful face. He had perfect blue eyes I had never seen before, a ghostly pale face and a beautiful smirk. "You not so good at hiding." He walked over to the couch I was hiding behind. "If they were to catch you, you might not be breathing right now."

I stood up and looked him over. My goddess he was perfection even the ears were sexy. "I could have defended myself."

"You're a women."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means little missy."

I jumped over the couch and stood in front of him. "You're saying that I would have been unable to beat them?"

"My father may be old, but he still can fight." He looked down into my eyes.

"I bet I could beat you, you cocky son of a bitch." I poked at his chest forgetting about what I had just discovered. Within a few years I grew some mighty anger issues and the guy was annoying me. He sort of reminded of me of kisshu in a way. Then again they were the same species I suppose.

He grabbed my chin with his hand and rubbed a finger across my bottom lip." You have been claimed by my cousin?"

"W-What?" I felt my cheeks heated up.

"Do you know him? My cousin kisshu I mean?"

"Wait if kishu is your cousin and that blond haired guy is your father then Deep Blue is your uncle which also means that kisshu is Deep Blues son if he's your cousin." I said aloud without thinking.

"How do you know my uncle and kisshu." He stepped closer to me and I stepped backwards and fell onto the couch. He grabbed my wrist and held them together with one hand and held me down to the couch and grabbed my chin again with his other hand forcing me to look up at him. A blush spread out across my cheeks. "Who are you girl?"

The door opened and Zarthu walked in. He looked over at the prince and I. Zarthus eyes widened I thought I was going to die. "Why do you have a girl in here Ikuto?"

"She was lost and I wanted to have some fun." Ikuto said with a lie.

I blushed furiously at the lie, but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't transform right now.

"You're going to destroy this company with your foolishness."

Ikuto released me once more and stepped away from me. Was he going to tell the older alien about what I know. "I'm sorry for my foolishness dear Zarthu." Ikuto grabbed my hand and helped me up off the couch. "I will bring her back to her class."

"Oh no you will not you trouble maker I will do that. Don't need you talking to all those girls." Zarthu gave me a smile and Ikuto released my hand. "This way ma'am." Zarthu led me out of the room and into the hallway. He led me back to my class.

It's been a year since. I've been working on taking them down.

Amu: Well There's Chapter 1 I Hope You Enjoyed It.

Kisshu: You mad Deep Blue into my father! You're not going to make my cousin fall in love with Ichigo are you.

Ichigo: Why does it have to be in my point of view. Shouldn't you be narrating this fanfiction?

Minto: I'm not going to be in this story am I and why do you have my dog!

Amu: -_- Complaints Complaints geezz. Anyways. If you liked this so far then follow the story it will get better. If you have any comments or complaints -glares at kishu, Ichigo and minto- Like these three. Feel free to comment or message me. I want to make this into a most favored story.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Hello my darlings (readers/reviewers). I am finally back and the second chapter is finally here. Took me forever I know, but I've got a lot of jizz to take care of now a days. With creative writing classes (and all those other school subjects) I've been unable to get time to write. (Also I spend quite a bit of time on my xbox360, 'Sorry') I've also been going through some major writers block sadly. :( blah blah blah! Anyways to the point! :3

Alexander: -takes a bow full of sexiness- I will be doing the disclaimer today Dear readers. Amu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Nor will she ever.

Amu: -mumbles in a corner- I'll buy the rights to it one day.

Sebastian: But not today my Darling.

Amu: Uhhhhggg! You two are in the wrong story!

Sebastian: -flashes fangs with a smile- Yes we are, but this is only the intro. It's not like we are in the real story. You know fully well they will only see us in 'Midnight Dreams Of Tomorrow'. Anyways when are you going to get back to-

Amu: -sits in a corner depressed- One day. I'll get back to it one day.

Ikuto: Anyways to the fanfiction!

My alarm was going off, most likely somewhere on the floor. I rolled around in bed ignoring it. I didn't set it last night did I? I don't remember setting it. The alarm was getting louder and closer. I sat up quickly and looked to my left where I saw Dillon standing by my bed with the alarm in his hand. Giving him the glare of doom and death I spoke.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" I asked him with an irritated tone.

He gave a big smile. "Because it's your first day of college and I sort of live here."

I gave a hiss to add to the death glare of doomy doom.

Marisa stepped into the room. "Not much of a morning person are you?" She sat onto my bed and gave me a hug.

Dillon and Marisa are foreign transfer students from the united states of America. They are also my roommates and helpers. Marisa is a researcher who helps me get the needed information for any task or mission. Dillons a big goof who help create weapons and is my sidekick so to say. Were a good team. Probably better than my old team the Mew mew's. I finally grew the hell up and learned to deal with my childish issues. My teenaged girl issues from when I started being a mew had held me back. Now being an adult I've earned to move past stupid problems and get the job done.

I gave Marissa a smile. "I'm a morning person," I spoke calmly "just not when it's 4am in the morning!" I ended the sentence in a yell.

Dillon patted my head. "Calm it Ichigo we have training to get done."

I layed back down into my bed. "I thought you were waking me up for college."

"We don't have classes till noon." Marisa spoke. I had a feeling she was giving a death glare of her own at Dillon. "Anyways we still need to get training done. We let you crash at 6pm yesterday you've had 10 hours to sleep."

"I need more. I'm a cat after all."

"Only half a cat."

"I'm still tired"

"If anyone should be complaining about being tired it should be me." Dillon still had a cheerful voice.

I gave a grumble under my breath. I began to throw pillows at Dillon and Marissa. Making them scurry out of my bedroom.

Training went by smoothly. 3 hours straight of none stop working out. Every females dream. . . NOT!

I entered the kitchen after a quick shower and change of clothes. My hair was dangling damp down my body making my once dry clothes wet. I entered the kitchen with a yawn and went straight to the hot water to grab a cup of some smothering hot, Hot Chocolate.

"So she's alive." Mark said flipping bacon in a frying pan. He was Dillon and Marissa's older brother. He's a local cop here in Tokyo Japan. He's been on the force for the past 6 years.

"Took forever to get her up." Dillon spoke with a tired tone.

"So you want extra bacon little brother." Mark asked.

"It's only fair you know." Dillon had his puppy eyes on. That fool would do anything for bacon. Explains why he actually dared enter my room early in the morning.

Dillon and Marissa sat down eating there breakfast wail Mark worked on making his lunch for work. On the counter there was a shiny silver box with a piece of paper on the top. 'A present for someone perhaps.' I read the paper on top. It read.

To Miss Ichigo Momomia.

From yopop indestries

Hmmm, now isn't that odd?

"Hey guys why didn't you tell me I had a box to open?" I asked curiously.

Mark released a small chuckle. "You passed out before we could give it to you and I sort of forgot it."

"You forgot about it when it's a beyond shiny silver wrapped box on the kitchen counter?"

"Did you see who it's from?" Dillon asked his face stuffed with bacon.

My tired brain gears finally started working properly.

"Why am I getting a box from YoPop? I haven't been there in over a year! I'm sure they forgot about me by now."

"I dono about that love I think they missed you quite a bit if there sending you something like this."

"Who would miss me? I went there for a school field trip." I spoke keeping my voice even.

"Yeah and you spied on the enemy." Marisa said wiping her face off with a napkin.

"Maybe it's that good looking Ikuto boy going to ask for you hand in marriage." Mark said.

"You don't even know what that Alien looks like!" I yelled at Mark. Okay, I know. Why yell at mark you ask. Well honestly I have a small hatred for Ikuto. And the fact that he's an enemy to all humans well I've got to disliked him. How could Mark think he's good looking.

"Just open the box." Dillon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"What if-"

"A trap? I highly doubt that. Ichigo my dear." Marisa spoke now standing next to me.

Minki stormed into the room at top speed and was now barking up a storm.

"Look lord dog has woken and an early time." Mark through a mini hot dog down at Minki quickly silencing the dog.

Marisa threw the box at me and I caught it dreadfully. I unwrapped the box and wanted to gag at what I found.

'Oh no this is horrible . . .'

Amu: Okay. So that was beyond short I know and I apologias! I sadly was going to write a lot more, but I think-

Ikuto: She wants you all to suffer and wait to find out what's in the box. –Grabs amu's chin tilting it up to look into her eyes- and that's not nice at all. Now is it?

Amu: I-i-i-i-i-i-i

Pudding: YOU BROKE HER AGAIN! –attacks Ikuto-

Mark: Anyways Chapter 3 will be much longer trust me. Also for you information. I'm gay and if you were to see Ikuto you would fangasm all over him.

Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Ryou: Hmmm. Anyways see you all in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Amu: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. NOW TO THE POINT! –Exited as all hell-

'Oh no, no, no.'

Marisa nudged my side. "What is it?" She seemed ready to tackle me down if I didn't tell her.

There was 2 bottles of wine, a teddy bear, an envelope and a hell lot of packing peanuts. I placed the two bottles of as far as I could tell extremely expensive wine onto the counter. I handed the bear to Marisa and took the envelope out while placing the box onto the counter.

Dillon entered back into the room and snatched the envelope out of my hands. I must have been taking too long for his American ADHA patience. He ripped the envelope open and took a piece of paper out skimming it first than reading it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Momomiya Ichigo. You are invited to Yopop ball." Dillon looked up at me than back at the paper. "Please join us in our first ball celebrating our world wide expansion. You have been selected as one of our special guest. You may bring a companion with you. Thank you and hope to see you soon. From your friend at Yopop. Signed Head Director Narthu and Co Director Zarthu Yuzucar."

I snatched the paper from Dillon and read it over. He had read it word from word.

"Why the hell am I being invited to a damn party? Let alone to a Yopop ball!" I throw the paper onto the counter next to the box.

"They sent nice and fancy gifts, I'm sure there doing it for a nice reason." Marisa spoke. "Thank again there our enemies."

"EXACTLY!" I yelled annoyed

"but they don't know that we're there enemies." Marisa spoke trying to give out her normal positive vibes.

Mark placed another envelope in front of me. "You had more mail."

I read the addressing. It was from my Aunt. She had only spoken to me once and that was when I was 5. I ripped it open without blinking. My expression most likely blank to the others, but inside I was bubbling with confusion. There was a letter inside and I read it to myself.

'Dear Strawberry,

You will be attending a Ball with me on the 22 of November if you wish to or not. It is taking place at Director Narthu's Mansion. If you are not aware. He is in charge of Yopop. A top companie that works with me. This is an important meeting. You will be going as my Daughter. Please dress proper.

Sincerely

Aunt Dutricia'

My fingers began to twitch. I grabbed the bear from Marisa and through it into the box and stormed out of the kitchen. The only one who followed me was Mark. I quickly headed to my room. As I reached the door Mark grabbed my shoulder and handed me another letter.

"Please stay calm while reading this one." I grabbed it from him and he released me. "Also we will be talking about all of this after you get back from classes. I'll be home from work early today.

Lettuce placed the Mint tea infront of me onto the table. "That makes no since Ichigo." Purin spoke cleaning off a table in the room.

Café Mew was closed right now. It was a little passed 4 right now. I had just gotten to the Café moments ago and Purin, Lettuce went straight into what's important. My classes for today were over.

I gave a nod to Purin and began to sip on the warm tea. "I don't know why Auntie wants me to go. Why did she even think about this!"

Lettuse sat in a chair next to me. "I am sure it will be fine."

Ryou entered the room and went straight to Lettuce placing a kiss on her cheek. Oh did I forget to mention? Ryou and Lettuce are engaged. Cute right?

"Nice to see you again Ichigo. Havn't seen you around here in a long time. Hows living with my cousins?" He asked

"Where's Akasaka-san? I haven't seen him at all today." Lettuce asked at Ryou.

"He's down in the lab." Ryou gave me a sharp look. "We have been getting some weird signals last night."

Purin was now standing next to me. "Aliens?"

Ryou was still looking at me. "Yes, and by the looks of the results they've been here for awhile. Anything you want to tell us Ichigo?"

They were all looking at me now. I stood up. "I tried telling you." I kept my voice calm.

"No you-"

"Yes I have damn it! You thought I had gone fully mad over that Ayama bullshit so you refused to listen to me when I spoke of the new threat. Idiots the bunch of you. This is why I stopped coming around here."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off quickly. "None of you would listen to me. You were all far to bussy to listen or to even care."

"Ich-"

"Shut up Lettuce! I don't even know why I am here anymore!" I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the Café.

'These idiots! I tried telling them, but they didn't listen." My eyes were beginning to water, but I blinked away the forming tears. I entered the old park. No body enters it anymore, not since the high school was closed down. The parked looked more like a jungle now.

I headed to the middle of the jungle like park were a small clearing awaited me. I hadn't been there in a long time, not since the night I found out about Ayam's betrayal; to me. 'Stupid cheating jock that's all he was. I should a killed him when I had the chance. Noble heart me ass!' I placed my head phones over my ears and blared out my surroundings with music.

- - - - - ~Kisshu's POV~

"Kish! Kish! Wake up kish!" Taruto was screaming at me to wake up, but I tried to ignore him.

'Go away, go away. Just go away.'

Something heavy landed on me. Kikyo was now on me jumping up and down. "Kishy, kishy wake up kishy!."

'Oh no, not her too.'

I gave a groaned and sat up giving a glare to Kikyo my younger sister. "What's could possible be so important that you-"

Something hit me hard in the face sending me backwards. It was a pair of new clothes. Not my people's clothes, but earthling clothes. I sat back up and looked around. Pia was leaning against the doorframe arms crossed. He was in jeans and a T. Taruto was wearing jean shorts and a baggy shirt. Kikyo had on a cute pink dress. Perfect for her age of 8. I opened my mouth to speak, but Pia spoke instead.

"We're going to earth." Pia had a fully annoyed look upon his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

- - - - - - -~Ichigos POV~

I felt cool droplets of rain fall upon my face slowly. I opened my eyes to my dark surroundings of the clearing. A blanked laid on me from my feet up to my chest and there was a soft pillow under my head. I sat up quickly and leaped away from the blanket and pillow. .' . . .What the hell?'

"I apologies for have startling you, dreary." It was an old lady that spoke from behind me. She steped over to the blanked and pillow picking them up. "I found you asleep and I thought you would like a blanket and a pillow. It does get quit chilly out here."

"You didn't have t-to."

"I didn't want a young girl like you getting sick out here. Now come along before it starts pouring. Wouldn't want to get a cold now would we?"

We headed onto a path that led to the abandoned school. We passed the school and walked for a few blocks. After 20 minutes of walking we approached a old Japanese formal styled gate.

The elderly women opened the gate's and I was shocked at what I saw.

Pointy ears.

Pointy ears every where's.

Amu: I hope that chapter was good enough for everyone.

Kish: So I am going to be in this story?

Ichigo: Can't this just be about Kish becoming a pokemon master or something instead of me being the main view.

Amu: NO! Anyways. The next chapter. Will kish be seeing Ichigo again? Will things be alright? Is he going to hunt down Ikuto and try to beat him up? Or will Kish's trip go wrong and die?

Ikuto: Are you ever going to tell the readers about the letter Ichigo go?

Amu: _ Okay so maybe I should talk about the letter.

Minto: How about the stuff missing from café mew's basement?

Amu: Hush! You will all see in chapter 4! Just chill and let me write.


	4. Chapter 4

Amu: -sits in a box-

Sebastian: What's wrong this time?

Amu: I don't know-

Alexander: How to continue the Fanfiction? Wll why don't you work on 'Midnight Dreams of Tomorrow?"

Amu: Shut up about that! I'll work on it latter. . . eventually, but I need to get this done now. Hmmm Leave me alone! BACK TO YOUR VAULT!

-Sebastian and Alexander disappear-

Ikuto: Anyways my little humans to the story.

Purin: Amu-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

I sat up quickly with beads of swet running down my face. ' Was that a dream?' I looked around to find that I was still in the clearing. No pillow or blanket to be found. I searched for my cell phone in my purse. I quickly found it and instently flung it open to check the time.

9:16

'Shit Marks going to kill me."

I also had 16 missed calls and 10 new messages.

Marisa: Hey, want to go get some cakes with me and Dillon? 6:16pm

Dillon: Yo Ichigo, do you know where my Dragon blade went? 6:29pm

Dillon: Never mind I found it. 6:58pm

Marisa: So no cake than? Aright. 7:10pm

Mark: Meeting in 20 minutes. Get here ASAP. 7:13pm

Marisa: Where are you damn it? Don't be ditching me with Mark's supper boring Meeting alone.7:33pm

Marisa: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN IT! 8:05pm

Marisa: HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME AT SUCH A BORING MEETING! 8:30 pm

Marissa: Ichi-chan where are you? Are you okay? Please text back please! 9pm

Mark: Ryou told me what happened. I smoothed things out with him. Also did you read the letter yet? 9:12pm

I shook my head. 'Of course they would be blowing up my cell.' I went to place my cell phone began to ring. I quickly flipped it back open answering it with a simple. "Moshi moshi."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SO WORRIED!?" Marisa screamed into my ear

I moved the phone away from my ear as she continued to bicker loudly. After 3 minutes he voice softened and I could hear the sobs on the other line. I gave a sigh and placed the phone by my ear again. I spoke calmly. "Marisa, I fell asleep I deeply apologies for warring you."

He sobs became terrible and now I couldn't make out any words that she was possibly speaking. "I will be home in 30 minutes. Get yourself together. I'm fine."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FINE! Have you even been listening to me! I'm so mad at you right now! How-" Someone took the phone away from her.

"Ichigo, next time you deicide to take a nap please remember to send a heads up so we, meaning Marisa doesn't freak out." It was Dillon who spoke. "Also don't come home, just meet me at the abandoned school house. You know the one-"

"That used to go to?" I cut him off.

"Yes, exactly that one. We found something here."

"I'll be there in 30 seconds." I hung up the phone and leaped up onto my feet. I picked my bag up and dashed towards the abandoned school house.

- - - - Kish's POV- - - -

I through the human ball made of rubber back and forth to Taruto. The ride back to Earth was never ending. I didn't remember it taking this long.

Taruto chucked the ball at me and yelled. The ball struck me in the face. " Damn it why aren't we there yet! It didn't take us this long to get here the first time."

I heard pia give a long annoyed sigh. "Last time we were capable to teleport to the Earth with the help of Deep Blue."

"I'm going to sing the doom song!" Kikyo leaped up from her seat, but Taruto quickly tackled her down. "Don't you dare sing that song."

"b-but."

I gave Kikyo a smile. "Kiki Sit down and be quiet we will be there soon." I spoke softly.

She ignored me and started to scream. "I want to be a mongoose can I be a mongoose."

"Damn it kid. Why are you even coming with us?" Pia asked. Looks like he finally got to his breaking point of annoyance.

"Mommy said to go with big brother. She wants me to learn about the world known as 'earth'." Kikyo spoke.

5 hours latter-

'Oh my god's kill me now. Kill me now.'

I was now haled up at the back of the ship rocking back and forth. Taruto and Kikyo were driving me nuts and with Pia yelling at the two wasn't helping. Not to forget to add that we may just be lost in space now. 'Oh my god I'm going to die. I'm going to go insane, and then I am going to die!'

- - -6 More Hours Later- - - - - -

"Shut up you stupid girl!" I screamed at the top of m lungs.

"I am not a stupid girl!" Kiko yelled back at me.

I looked over at kish who was in the back of the ship with his eyes wide open twitching. "Um, is he okay?"

-30 minutes later- Kish's POV

I jumped out of the ship unable to take the torment anymore. "FREEDOM!"

-Ichigo's POV-

I entered the schools main doors. It felt odd being back to the old building after so man ears being away from it. I walked around the halls for over 20 minutes. 'Where the heck are those idiots. The tell me to come here and none of them are even here et. What the hell?'

I entered the large gymnasium with out thinking. I quickly regretted it once the images dashed into m head. The bleachers were full of people. There were people screaming loudly, but it only came out as muffled noises. I looked into the center of the room where a kendo match was taking place. There was a person with a red flag and another person with a white flag. The swung there bamboo swords back and forth at each other. The red flagged ne hit the final point and won. His bamboo blade turned into a real sword and it pierced into the heart of his opponent. He person with the red flag removed his mask. It was Ayama. The person with the white flag removed his mask and was reveled t be. . . me. I released a scream of horror. The figure that looked like me suddenly began to change form.

Green hair, golden eyes. Kisshu. . .

He was bleeding to death.

Ayam looked at me and mouthed the words. 'I love Angelo.'

I fell to m knees and released the sobs and screams I had been holding in for man ears. After I as capable to take control of m emotions I reached into m back to find the letter Mark had given to me yesterday. I tore it open quickly and opened it.

Dear Momomiya,

I know you haven't answered any of my letters or even read any of them I bet, but I hope you get and read this one. Angelo and I are going to be having a child this December. We want you to be the god mother. I know we are not on the best of terms since our break up, but I want ou to know that I still care about you. You are one of m great friends.

From Ayama & Angelo

p.s. We are getting married

The tears flooded down m cheeks into sobs once more. I yelled to the ceilings. "IT'S AS IF YOU WANT TO HURT ME YOU BASTARD!"

I sat there and sobbed for minutes.

"I-ichigo?"

Amu: I hope you liked that chapter!

Purin: See you next time in chapter 5!

Kisshu: Wait shouldn't you be talking to them about random things like how you used to?

Amu: I want to, but I don't know if they want me to take up so much of their time.


End file.
